


Feel Special

by EsseR3xinaLives



Category: Feel Special - TWICE (Music Video), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Feel Special MV, Hurt/Comfort, Issues of Homelessness, More to be added... eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 18:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsseR3xinaLives/pseuds/EsseR3xinaLives
Summary: 1.  Sana's ready to give up on humanity, but Dahyun might give her a second opinion.2.  Tzuyu wants to be more than a doll and Momo might give her just the opporutnity.3.  Chaeyoung's looking for a new life as Mina's resigned that things will never change.A series of one-shots featuring the pairings from Twice's MV Feel Special, as well as a one-shot for Jeongyeon.  Others will be posted eventually.





	1. Those Thrown Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Yes, I do have three other fics I'm currently working on. No, I am not giving up on those. Yes, Feel Special was an awesome MV and no, this will most likely not get updated anytime soon. I'm currently working and in school so I have so little free time, but after watching that MV I just had the urge to write so here's part one, I'll get the other characters in later and a plot will be introduced at some point, but for now just think of this as a wonderful teaser of fantastic TWICE moments that are still to come. Anyways, thanks for checking thiss out and please kudos, comment and bookmark to know when I finally manage to update. Enjoy!

She wasn’t sure how to describe the night.

It was definitely dark… and rainy. Which also meant it was wet, but she was trying desperately not to think about that right now, so she was going to focus on dark. The sky was pitch black from the moon being barricaded by the mass of dark clouds that spread rain over everyone’s dark umbrellas that kept their dark clothes dry. They all passed by without a single glance at the woman sitting in front of a dark diner who watched the people-like shadows wandering by numbly to continue on with their evening. She watched them go by, wondering if they were heading to another venue or heading home. Would that person in the blue beanie hat hang their umbrellas at a coat rack next to the door as they made themselves a cup of coffee and sat in front of a fire? Maybe there was someone who lived with that person in the long dress who made them their coffee. Maybe that guy with the mustache drank tea. Maybe that guy with the ponytail was rushing to be back with their love to cuddle in front of the fire. Or maybe that guy in the trench coat just had a roommate who would have a board game ready for whenever they got home so that they could roll dice and slam down cards and argue over trivial rules that were only relevant in that moment.

That sounded like an incredibly nice place to be.

The woman huddled closer to the diner wall. Damn that diner roof for not having enough of an overhang to actually keep her dry, or even just relatively warm. Maybe she needed to think back to the fire. Imagine being warm in front of something as bright as the intense neon that blared in her retinas when she stared too long. It was strange to her that the dark night was almost combated by the exuberant neon buildings while the people were simply conformers to it. Sometimes, seeing the neon made her wonder if there was still life in the people somewhere. That there might be someone who recognizes the fault in this system and dares to shine against it.

A scoff escaped her. She definitely wasn’t one to go against the system. She just stood to the side of it.

It’d change itself eventually.

Maybe.

She released a sigh as she turned her gaze back towards the crowd. Darkness shifted within the crowd and suddenly there was something that drew the woman’s attention completely.

There was a woman. A woman in a blue dress, decorated in silver sparkles and an umbrella with bright pink, orange, and white swirls shimmering in the rain to made it appear luminescent. She knew she was staring, but she didn’t really care in that moment. There was just something about that woman that was drawing her in.

And then there was that smile.

She couldn’t help but smile in response.

She continued to stare, as people began to crowd through, wafting past the bright umbrella like dark clouds moving past the sun until finally the sun set.

She blinked again. She swore that woman was there just a minute ago. What happened?

“Hey there.”

She whipped her head around to see the woman with that same smile that was as bright as her umbrella. “My name’s Dahyun.”

She quirked her brow at the strange woman before deciding to turn away, answering with a bite in her tone. “Haven’t you learned not to give your name to strangers?”

“Meh, compared to other people I know, you’re actually pretty strangeless.”

She released a soft chuckle as she shook her head. “Too bad I can’t say the same for you.”

Dahyun gave a giggling smile. “That is a shame, but if I’m so strange as to become a strangest instead of a stranger then maybe I can convince you to tell me your name.”

The woman gave Dahyun a quizzical look. “Why do you care about what my name is?”

Dahyun simply shrugged her shoulders as she turned back to the crowd.

“You just seem different from everybody else.”

She paused. Staring at her hands as she didn’t dare to look Dahyun in the eyes. She had two options available to her. She could try to drive Dahyun away because what kind of a weirdo just talks to random people hanging outside of closed diners in the middle of the night? Or she could choose to trust Dahyun, maybe even become her friend, or, at least, maybe she could have Dahyun as a friend.

She gave a sigh.

“My name’s Sana.”

The smile on Dahyun’s face became impossibly wide. “It’s nice to officially meet you Sana!”

The woman in question released a sound that was a mix of a scoff and a chuckle. “Sure thing.”

They sat in silence for a bit. At least as silent as it could be with the wandering people and the subtle pitter patter of rain that dripped from every rooftop, umbrella and cloud. The sounds perfect complimenting the tantalizing sight of people walking by like water in a creek that gently rolled down its path.

Somehow, it was all so calming.

“I like your umbrella.”

Sana inwardly cursed herself as Dahyun simply smiled. “Thanks! I stole it.”

“What?” Sana asked with a pointed stare. “There’s no way you stole that. It’s so bright that any security officer would see it before you even got to the door.”

“Well, you know the saying, ‘go bold or go home.’ And since I don’t technically have a home I didn’t really have any other choice.”

Sana continued to give a quizzical look as her tone remained neutral. “The phrase is actually ‘go big or go home.’”

“I mean, if you say so, but I wouldn't consider stealing an umbrella from someone’s trash bin really ‘going big.’”

They stared at each other for a moment, Sana needing to read the seriousness in Dahyun’s expression before deciding that seriousness just didn’t work well with Dahyun, so instead she chuckled. “I wish I’d been told to never talk to ‘strangests’ either.”

“Well, learn from experience, right?”

Sana rolled her eyes before her gaze turned serious. “Did you really mean that? That you don’t have a home?”

Dahyun’s shoulders shifted as her head wobbled in thought. “Well, most people would say its not a home, but I find it cozy enough.”

She got up, opened her umbrella and extended her hand.

“Would you like to check it out?”

Sana quirked an eyebrow. She hadn’t even known the woman for more than fifteen minutes and she was extending her hand to take her… somewhere. Apparently _not_ home. Of course, who tells someone they just barely met they don’t have a home? It might’ve been a while since Sana had anyone to talk to, but that was definitely not on her list of conversation starters. Not to mention, she hadn’t told Dahyun anything about herself. Everything about the situation just seemed so ridiculous.

…

But…

She did like Dahyun’s company.

She felt so comfortable around Dahyun, but she couldn’t put a finger onto why. Maybe it was because Dahyun was bright, like the pink and orange umbrella that shimmered against the rain. Or goofy, like the lopsided smile she gave whenever she said something cheesy. Or patient, like how she was now still poised with her hand out waiting for an answer from Sana.

None of it made sense.

So she may as well go with the most nonsensical answer.

“I suppose I have nothing better to do,” Sana answered nonchalantly as she took the offered hand. Dahyun helped her up and immediately sheltered her under the bright umbrella which caused Sana to awkwardly readjust her jacket. She was more than capable of taking care of herself after all.

“Come on, I live over this way.”

Sana followed, keeping her eyes on the sidewalk as she focused on Dahyun’s dark boots that blended into the sidewalk as their steps were drowned out by the pouring rain. It felt surreal to her that there was actually someone else’s steps to stare at as she wandered to her next destination. She had become accustomed to simply wandering alone. Eventually Dahyun nudged her to turn down the main street they had arrived at as Sana immediately looked up. The neon _NOBODY_ that had stared down at her for so much of her miserable loneliness was now directly in front of her as Dahyun continued to guide her closer to the sign.

She forced her head down again. There were just too many thoughts that surrounded that one little word.

The people began to fade slowly as Dahyun slowly guided her down an alleyway before stopping.

“Well, this is it.”

Sana looked around. There was a broken fire escape that was too high to reach from the ground and an empty dumpster surrounded by dilapidated brick walls.

“I can see why others wouldn’t consider this a home. You don’t even have a TV.”

Dahyun simply laughed. “If that's all you were interested in then you should’ve told me. I would’ve saved you the trip.” She glanced behind Sana for a quick moment before returning her eyes back to Sana’s blue gaze. “But, if you want a dry and comfortable place to sleep, I can help you with that.”

“What makes you think I don’t already have a place?”

Dahyun shrugged. “Why else would you follow me?”

Sana kept her gaze fixed ahead, wanting to retort that there was definitely another reason, but the only other reason on her mind would sound even more embarrassing than admitting that she’d been sleeping on park benches for the past three days. So instead she gave a shrug.

“I did say I had nothing better to do.”

Dahyun smiled brightly before handing the umbrella to Sana. “Hold this for a sec and come with me.”

Sana took the umbrella as Dahyun rushed off, prompting her to quickly follow as the small blonde rushed towards the edge of the dumpster. Sana watched as Dahyun grabbed the side of it, struggling to push it aside as the taller woman noticed a crack in the brick wall behind the dumpster. Dahyun shifted the makeshift gate, just enough for Sana and herself to squeeze through before pulling the dumpster back into place. It was incredibly dark within the walls, but suddenly a light was flicked on and the small room was illuminated.

Well, partly.

There was a stream of light that Dahyun followed before turning on another light that Sana realized was a flashlight on something that may as well have been a microphone stand. Eventually a third flashlight was turned on that fully illuminated the room, revealing a card table placed in front of what looked like a bed complete with a blanket and pillow.

“You can sleep there tonight. Take the blanket and pillow too.”

“But, what about you? Where would you sleep?”

“I've got some extra cushions, I can make due with the floor.”

“No way.” Sana answered as she put her hands on her hips. “I’ll take the floor. You take the bed. Have the blanket and pillow too. I don’t need them.”

Dahyun simply shook her head. “I can't sleep on the bed since it's here for guests only.”

“You’re just making that up.”

“As far as you know I am,” Dahyun added with a wink before pulling out a suitcase from under the table. “Anyways, I always keep some spare clothes in here. Feel free to grab some and get into something dry.”

“I’m fine without.”

“Suit yourself,” Dahyun said with a shrug as she grabbed some cushions from behind the bed and began to lay them out. “In any case, make yourself at home.”

Sana looked around. It was incredible how Dahyun managed to take such a small space and actually make it seem _livable._ She walked over to the bed. Dahyun didn’t have a house, but she had a freaking bed?! It seemed strange, but once she pulled back the blanket she began to understand why.

“Let me guess. You stole all these cushions from someone's garbage too?”

Dahyun quirked an eyebrow before leaning forward. “Meh, I was actually going for the couch, but there was no way I could move it on my own, let alone get it here without drawing attention to myself, so I just took the cushions. I knew I could find some planks easy to make a frame so the cushions wouldn't slide and made do with that. I gotta tell you though, I can't understand why anyone'd throw away a perfectly good couch. It’s kinda sickening how quickly people will judge something as worthless and throw it away.”

“Yeah…” Sana answered softly as she looked over the bed again. She could tell that Dahyun worked hard on gathering those cushions, regardless of the coffee stain that blared against the beige one, while another had a large blue patch sewn over it. Sana looked at the frame with wood that looked warped with rain, but still utilizable in creating a more comfortable sleeping space than a concrete floor. It was incredible how much love Dahyun put into all those small objects that other's could feel no love for.

Just like how nobody seemed to have any love for her.

Nobody.

“Sana? You okay?”

Blue eyes widened as Sana instinctively brought her hands to her eyes to wipe away the tears that started falling before she turned towards Dahyun. “Y-yeah. I’m fi-”

The last word was cut off as Dahyun weaved her arms between Sana’s own to encircle the woman in a warm embrace. Sana was frozen. Her body was stiff as the smaller woman rubbed soft circles into her back.

She was as warm as Sana imagined home would be.

The tears doubled over as she nuzzled her face into Dahyun’s shoulder. There was so much anguish. There was so much hurt. There was so much anger that she had bottled up inside because there was nowhere to release it. No one to confide in.

But Dahyun was there, continuing to rub soft circles into Sana’s back as she offered soft hushes and consolations. _It’s okay, Sana. It’s okay. You'll be safe here. She’ll take care of you._

_She knows what it’s like to be thrown away._

“And I promise Sana, I’ll never do that to you.”


	2. The Things we can Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I know I loved writing, but I did not realize how badly it affects my mood when I don't get some writing done before bed. Well, that and Holiday stress, but it's just that time of year. Anyways, whether you consider this a holiday gift or not, I wanted to get this next part out so thanks so much for all of your patience and I hope you all enjoy the read =)

She was just a doll.

It seemed simple enough really. Her glass eyes stared out from the missing wall of her dollhouse as she stared across the room at the same ornate houses that stood in the same place they had for… well, for as long as she’d been there. She couldn’t quite say how long that was, but she supposed it had been a while. Change isn’t something that happens overnight.

At least, that’s what she’d heard. She wasn’t sure if she’d ever known what “night” was. She’d always hear about “weather” and “outside” as if the space outside her dollhouse wasn’t the entire existence of everyone's world. She wanted to ask what that world was like, but she knew better. No one would talk to a doll.

She learned that the hard way.

She had spent so long simply staring at people walking by, completely frozen in place by a force she didn’t understand. Maybe it was because she knew dolls weren’t supposed to move. Maybe it’s because she _believed _that. That she _believed_ there was something inherently wrong with her wanting to move, wanting to speak. She knew she wasn't supposed to.

But... why couldn’t she?

Why did that small girl cry when she asked what the lollipop tasted like? Why did the girl claim she was scary?

Why didn’t anyone notice how melancholy she was that day, fighting off tears as she continued to stare straight ahead like she always did?

What made them so different?

She looked like them. She knew she had to look like the people who would come and marvel at her exotic dress. Who would comment on the artistry of the house design that acted as her prison. She knew she looked like them, if not a bit smaller. Of course, there was a time when she’d heard men refer to women as dolls which left her with more confusing thoughts she couldn’t untangle. It always made her wonder if she actually belonged in the real world if they were dolls, but how did they get there? She never dared to ask, which made the questions fester in her mind like a disease she couldn't claim a cure for. She was just glad they didn’t use that term as much nowadays.

She kept her gaze forward. She wanted to release a sigh, but she couldn’t move the slightest. No blinking eyes, no clenched fists, she couldn’t act on those impulses.

After all, she was just a doll.

“Is someone there?”

She held her breath as a dark-haired woman began walking through the room, looking intently at the open space. The doll watched as the woman’s gaze panned her surroundings, looking in the glass cases, peering into the miniature houses with a gaze intent on finding something, but she couldn’t imagine what. What would that woman be looking for in a doll museum?

The woman whipped her head as her gaze was suddenly locked with the doll’s who struggled to not let the intensity of the stare catch her off guard. She couldn’t let her startle show. She was just a doll!

“Hello there.”

Her breath hitched as she watched a soft smirk crawl across the woman’s face.

“I knew there was someone here.”

“H-?”

She gulped down the would be question, certain that the woman wouldn't have heard the soft whisper of a would-be word, but the woman tilted her head towards the doll as her brow furrowed in confusion.

“You can talk to me you know.”

The doll paused, watching the woman closely as her mouth barely opened.

“How did you know?”

A grin broke across the woman’s lips as she smiled down at the doll. “If there’s anything I know, it’s a person who can’t sit still.”

The doll grimaced at the answer as she folded her arms in disappointment. “Actually, for your information, sitting still is the only thing I’ve ever done.”

“Yeah, but I can tell you hate it.”

The doll paused as the smile returned to the woman’s face.

“You’re just like me. You have too much energy to just be sitting in a room.”

It was the doll's turn to tilt her head as she studied the woman who looked like she desperately wanted to bounce on the balls of her feet just to convince the doll of her sincerity.

“My name’s Momo by the way.”

The doll returned her head to it's neutral position before giving a shrug. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Well, it’d be nice to meet _you_ too if you’d tell me your name.”

The doll refused to meet Momo’s gaze as she kept her eyes in her lap.

“I don’t know if I have a name.”

“Really? Didn't anyone give you a name? Call you by anything?”

“I’m not sure if you noticed, but I’m a doll.”

“Plenty of people talk to their dolls _and_ give them names. I’m sure you had one at some point.”

The doll stared at her hands, rotating them under her gaze as a hazy image came to her mind. There was a woman, old and worn, poking a needle into her upper arm as it threaded into her torso. No matter how many times the woman stabbed her the needle never hurt, it simply passed through with a slight tingle as if the woman was actively weaving her soul. She thought she’d heard the woman say something. A chant or a whisper, she wasn’t sure, but there was always one word that stood out in her mind.

“Tzuyu...”

"Huh?"

The doll straightened her back as she steeled her resolve. "Call me Tzuyu."

“Tzuyu…” Momo answered back as if tasting the name in her mouth. Tzuyu imagined the name must’ve tasted sweet since Momo gave a grin before turning back to the doll and extending her hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Tzuyu looked at the offered hand with a frown. “What’s that supposed to be?”

“Well, your supposed to shake it. That’s how you signify officially meeting someone.”

Tzuyu quirked an eyebrow. She was certain she had seen others perform this gesture she was looking at, but no one who had performed it was as small to their companion as she was to Momo. Still... wasn't this everything she wanted? She released a sigh as she grabbed the hand in both of hers and attempted to lift it in what she thought would pass as a handshake. “It’s nice to meet you too.”

Momo broke into a smile as she took her hand back. “So, now that we’re all well and acquainted, what are you going to do?”

Tzuyu tilted her head to the side as she watched Momo’s curious gaze. “I didn’t think I’d be able to do anything differently.”

“Why not? It’s not like you’re locked in here.”

“True, but…” Tzuyu looked back to the miniature door that was the perfect size for her to leave through. She was certain it actually operated akin to the Momo sized doors but... “What would I do? And where would I go?”

“Whatever you want to. Wherever you want to.”

A quizzical look took over Tzuyu’s face as she looked back at Momo. “If you can go anywhere then why are you here?”

“I’m here because my grandma owns this place. She spent her entire life making and collecting antique dolls and she wanted me to follow in her footsteps but… well… this just wasn’t for me.”

“Why not?”

“It’s too much sitting around,” Momo answered with a shrug. “There’s no way I could just sit in a room making and selling and collecting dolls, I mean, life is all about moving! If I stop moving then I must be dead. Unless I’m asleep. One of my friends has a theory on that but, eh, I leave the deep thinking to her since she’s fine with sitting around reading books and what-not. I mean, I totally read when I need to but-”

Tzuyu gave a light chuckle at Momo’s ramble before Momo turned back to the doll with a light pink dusting her cheeks. “Sorry. You probably don’t care about any of that.”

“Actually, I’m curious,” Tzuyu responded as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand. “What is it you do if you can’t sit still?”

Momo looked at Tzuyu from the corner of her eye before a soft smile graced her face. “Well, isn’t it obvious? I dance!”

The doll quirked her head to the side as she looked at Momo curiously. “You dance? That’s all you do?”

“Well, that’s not really _all_ I do. I mean, I do have school and I am working a job beyond all my rehearsals and... Ugh! I still have to finish that chapter for Anatomy. Seriously! I don’t need to know all the muscles in my body that I utilize when I do a back bend, I just do it!”

“With all that going on, it's no wonder you can’t sit still.”

Momo scratched the back of her head as she gave Tzuyu a sheepish look. “Yeah, sorry. I didn’t realize I was ranting again.”

“You’re fine,” Tzuyu answered as she sat back up and forced her gaze back to her lap. “It all sounds like a lot of fun.”

“Meh, working at Pizza Mia’s nowhere near that great, but I wouldn’t stop dancing for the world. You should try it.”

“Try what?”

“Dancing!” Momo exclaimed as her smile cracked her face in half. “I’m sure you’d be fantastic at it!”

“Oh,” Tzuyu answered as she shook her head. “I assure you I couldn’t. I’ve never danced before.”

“Come on, it’s easy!” Momo announced as she pulled out her phone. “First we got to get some music going. What music do you listen to?”

Tzuyu simply shrugged her shoulders as Momo gave a sigh. “You’re absolutely no help.”

“I can’t help it that I have no idea what’s out there. I have remained in this spot for the entirety of my existence.”

Momo stopped looking at her phone as her gaze drifted back to Tzuyu. She felt like she should know something about the doll. After all, Tzuyu was a part of her grandmother’s collection, hadn't she seen Tzuyu before?

“You’re staring.”

Momo shook the thought out of her head as she returned back to her phone. “You know you’re totally off when a doll tells you not to stare.”

Tzuyu rolled her eyes as Momo’s face suddenly lit up, “This! This is perfect!”

Slow soft music echoed off the walls as Tzuyu listened carefully. “Okay, now that the music’s playing, what do I do next?”

“Anything! Just move!”

“Really? That’s it?”

“Yeah, like, however you feel the music moves you. Like…” Momo paused as she let her hand reach out in time to the swell of a violin before her arm circled her head as she crouched slightly to the quick soft rhythm of drums. She held that position for a split second until another violin swell cut through the music and Momo circled her arms out to the swell. Tzuyu watched in awe as she recreated the movements while Momo gave a light chuckle. “Exactly, but you don’t just have to copy me. Do whatever _you_ think the music tells you to do.”

“What the music…” Tzuyu paused, she rose from the couch as Momo gave a smile.

“Yeah, that’s it!”

Tzuyu took her arm with the palm facing up as she extended it upward to raise it above her in a slow motion before quickly twirling her forearm from the elbow to push out again. She let her other arm stretch across her body before performing a makeshift pirouette as she heard Momo’s encouragement in the background.

“You see? You got this!”

Tzuyu let a smile grace her face for the first time in… well… the first time in her memory. She continued to flow to the music, moving in a way she didn’t even think possible. She moved across the dollhouse room as she spun and stepped and skipped and simply moved! She was finally free to do even just that! Light laughter swelled in her chest as she twirled before her foot got caught in her skirt and she began to fall. She tumbled over the edge of the dollhouse and flailed towards the carpet.

“Don’t worry, I got you.”

Frantic hands felt around the bare skin of Momo’s palm before she turned back to the woman, breathing heavily from the shock. “I didn’t realize how close to the edge I was.”

“That happens sometimes,” Momo answered with a smile. “Of course your dress was definitely not made for dancing.”

Tzuyu calmed her breathing as she looked back down at her elaborate dress. A sigh escaped her lips. “No, it isn’t. It was made for a doll.”

“Which is such a shame because you are so much more than that.”

Tzuyu looked at the woman for a moment, looking for any trace in Momo’s smile that would betray her words. That would force Tzuyu to face the cruel reality that all she ever could be was a doll.

But nothing gave her that sense.

“Maybe... I can become a dancer too?”

“Why not?! You’re already amazing at it!”

Tzuyu averted her gaze. She didn’t know if she could blush as a doll, but she didn’t want to take any chances at embarrassing herself. “Thank you.”

“Any time.”

A smile crept over Tzuyu’s face as she watched Momo mirror the gesture. She had never felt so happy before, so fulfilled. Even as they simply looked at each other Tzuyu couldn’t help but feel absolutely elated with the truth that shone behind Momo’s dark eyes.

She wasn’t alone anymore.

BEEP BEEP

The woman suddenly broke out of the trance as her free hand rushed to her phone. Tzuyu tilted her head in worry as Momo quietly cussed under her breath before shoving the phone back in her pocket. “Crap! Sorry Tzuyu, I completely forgot I had a study group today. I gotta head.”

“Oh…” The word was barely dropped as the doll stared blankly at the hands in her lap. “Okay then.”

“Hey.” A slender finger slid under Tzuyu’s tiny chin as Momo gently tilted the doll’s face upward. “I’ll come back.”

“Y…” Tzuyu stammered. She couldn’t fully believe what she was hearing, but she also couldn’t stifle down the hope. “You will?”

“Of course,” Momo answered cheerily. “Same time tomorrow.”

“I…” Tzuyu paused, half tempted to explain that she didn’t understand the human time system since she’d been stuck sitting in a dollhouse that was placed in a room with no windows, but that detail seemed so minor.

Momo promised to come back.

She swallowed hard before allowing herself to nod slightly. “Okay.”

“Fantastic!’ Momo cheered as she lifted the doll back into the house. “Sorry I gotta leave you here. Gram would absolutely not forgive me if I just stole you from her collection, but I promise I’ll be back. You take care now! No falling out of your house again while I’m not around again!”

“That’s not happening again!”

Momo laughed as Tzuyu pouted, letting the ringing sound of Momo’s mirth resonate in her ears for just a moment longer as she begged for the woman to come back already to see her mock displeasure written all over her face.

She released a sigh. It’d have to wait till tomorrow.

She turned to the couch in the center of the room. The same couch that she had sat on in the exact same pose for decades as she devoted all the energy in her body to not moving. She’d have to go back to that rouse again.

…

But… that didn’t mean she had to get back to it right away.

She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, extended her arms and imagined the classical piece from Momo’s phone resonating through the air.

She didn’t have to feel trapped anymore.

She didn’t have to feel helpless anymore.

She didn’t have to feel alone anymore.

After all, Momo was coming back.

And what would be a better way to greet her new friend than with a dance?


	3. Aligning the Stars

_Chaeyoung journal entry 538_

_It feels so weird that I have so many journal entries, but I guess it’s inevitable. After all, it’s not like I can tell time in the middle of space. And it’s not like there’s much for me to do in this empty space craft but talk about how absolutely boring this entire venture has been. It helps that I’m doing voice recordings. Talking helps me feel less alone and makes me think that someone might actually hear this..._

_Eventually..._

_That being said, I’m pretty sure I’m recording over another journal entry, but whatever. Even if it’s a garbled mess at least, maybe, they’ll understand some of it. Maybe they’ll listen and understand that…_

_That..._

_That I just didn’t want to be alone…_

_…_

_What if I never see anyone again?_

_I mean, I’ve been out here for-_

_…_

Click

* * *

Everything was still.

She looked around as she noted the giant mushrooms. Their draping gills hung motionlessly in the silent air. She looked to the pond as not a ripple blemished her clear reflection. Even the glowing pollen seemed to freeze mid-flight.

She couldn’t help but feel unnerved.

She could feel the planet’s held breath, but she couldn’t tell if it was out of dread or anticipation.

She desperately hoped it was the latter.

She turned her gaze overhead as a single star shot across the dark sky. She couldn’t help but find the gesture ironic. Even when the stars determined each person’s fate, there were always those stars that looked out for the ones who determined their own path.

“If you desire to grant a wish,” Mina stated with a softness to her tone, “then please grant it to one with greater need of it than I.”

She turned towards the pond that revealed her unblemished reflection.

“I have resigned myself to my fate.”

* * *

_Chaeyoung Journal Entry 543_

_I can't help but wonder if leaving home was a mistake. I just couldn’t fathom spending the rest of my life living as the heir to an empire. I mean, my parents were going to have me married for crying out loud! I never even met the person! Though, admittedly, I can’t help but wonder what they were like. When I left I was so certain that they must’ve been exactly like everyone else in the empire. Devious. Power-hungry. All the things that get defined as ambition just to make political ploys and insidious coups seem like victimless crimes. I hated being next in line to inherit the empire._

_People would probably say that’s ridiculous. Being the heir(ess/ex) to an empire means power. I get to rule over multiple planets, make any being bend to my will, bask in the riches that the many lands can provide._

_It’s such a childish way of thinking. They wouldn’t understand._

_Those who have power are naturally enslaved by it. They must control and manipulate the masses to their whims to stem off the paranoia reminding them that their hold on power is oh so fragile. It just takes one dissenter, one rallying cry, one person’s disapproval to plant the seeds of rebellion. To threaten the power they hold. To take that power unto themselves through the deaths of any that stand in their way._

_That’s the problem with power. People think that power’s this necessary thing to provide order to a nation, but power can never be that. Power’s just a leech. It convinces people of their need for it, draining their will and freedom to feed into the idea of power. That power is necessary for peace because people cannot be trusted, but they can be made to fear._

_In essence, power was never made to benefit people. Power only serves power. The more people cling to power, the less they benefit from it, and the more power grows. The more they fight over it. The more the revolutions who so denounced the place of power reset the cycle because they can't imagine a world in which power doesn’t exist._

_And I wanted out of it._

_People can fight over their power, I wanted freedom! I wanted to know what it’s like to actually laugh at someone’s joke and not just smile my head and nod because I needed to keep up appearances. I wanted to know what its like to actually call someone my friend because that’s what they were, not because they were some highly renowned noble house that I needed to seek allyship with. I wanted the freedom to be someone’s equal. Where we aren’t constrained by the perceived divisions of our societies that fence us into maintaining specific relationships._

_I just want to know what it’d be me with someone._

_…_

_Yeah, as if._

_I mean, what are the odds I’ll ever see anyone again?_

_Even if I do end up landing somewhere, what are the odds that I’ll meet someone who doesn’t already know me? My parents’ empire spans sixty percent of the known universe!_

_How can I ever be free?_

_…_

CLICK

* * *

Mina continued her rounds.

The planet still seemed frozen.

She gave a sigh as her hands weaved through the hanging mushroom gills. The lack of movement was concerning, but there wasn’t much she could do. She had wandered the entire planet and found nothing that could possibly threaten the land.

And how could she protect the planet from a threat that wasn’t there?

She took a seat as she looked into the dark sky. A star fell just off of where the previous one had. She gave a sigh.

She desperately hoped that whatever the planet feared wouldn’t be anything malicious.

There was only so much she could do to protect it.

* * *

_Chaeyoung Journal Log 550_

_Well, I guess this is it._

_I mean, I doubt you’ll hear any of this with all those damned alarms blaring, but…_

_I guess this is it._

_I really was an idiot leaving home alone. I mean, I thought it would be alright. If I just let autopilot do its thing then everything would be okay. The ship would just do it’s thing and get me to wherever safely._

_…_

_At least… that’s what she told me._

_I don’t know what her name was. She worked around the castle and always offered a listening ear to me. I didn’t trust her. There are always too many power-thirsty cretins waiting for that slight of weakness that they can bleed you out from. Eventually though, I couldn’t help but to trust her. I told her everything, about my desire to leave, to live outside of the hegemonic power system we held, to craft my own life in my own terms._

_And she told me her plan._

_She faked a coup and helped me escape. I couldn’t believe it. Somehow she had simulated a palace bombing and used the madness to get me on an escape pod. She told me now was my chance._

_I hesitated. _ _She turned back to me seeming worried._

_She asked me if I still wanted to leave._

_I hugged an elbow as I cried. Of course I did, but I couldn’t help but feel… I felt betrayed. I couldn’t shake the thought that she was only doing this to usurp my power from under me. Even if I didn’t care for it, I didn’t want to be some little pawn in her plan._

_I’m still not sure what I think of her._

_She hugged me before I left. She told me she loved me, and I couldn’t respond back._

_I didn’t know if I could believe her, I just continued to cry like an idiot. She pulled us apart as she wiped my tears. She told me there was no reason to cry, I just needed to do what would make me happy._

_And she would support me, even if I changed my mind._

_..._

_I don’t remember getting into the escape pod. My body seemed to move on its own._

_Then it closed._

_Then I was all alone._

_…_

_And now I’m here._

_I’m here cuz the autopilot malfunctioned ages ago and I’d just been drifting for what may as well have been forever until the stupid ship hit some space debris and is now crash landing!_

_…_

_I don’t wanna die._

_I just wanted to be free._

_I just wish-_

CRAAAAAASH

* * *

The stillness now was deafening.

Mina was certain she was going to lose all sense of composure if the world continued to purport a state of absolute silence.

She heard a harsh rushing sound as she turned back to the dark sky.

It was another falling star.

Except, this one was getting closer!

She ducked under the nearest mushroom as she covered her ears.

BOOOOOOOOOM

* * *

_Chaeyoung Journal Entry Number 551_

_I’m alive._

_I don’t know if I should laugh or cry right now, but I’m alive._

_I’M ALIVE!!!_

_…_

_Ha…_

_Hahahahahahaha-_

_Cough cough_

_…Sniff…_

_I can’t believe I’m alive._

_…_

_I wonder where I-_

_UNIDENTIED-_

CLICK

She turned off her recorder as she looked up at the flashing red warning. She was so done with alarms after all the chaos that had been happening in the past… however many minutes it took her to crash. She got off the seat and a control panel materialized before her with the option of shutting down the safety alarm.

Thankfully, “disarm alarm” was rocket science she did understand.

She shut it down and the panel dissipated. If only the steering mechanisms were so conveniently labeled.

“Hello?! Is someone in there?”

Chaeyoung froze. What was she supposed to do? Someone found her? Would they recognize her when she stepped out?

…

Her body took a step forward.

Her mind was running through all the worst-case scenarios. This was foolish, stupid, she was going to get caught, but she didn’t care!

She was just so excited to hear another voice again.

She slowly approached the direction of the voice as the walls dissipated.

And then she saw her!

Honestly, she had no idea who she was, but that’s what she liked best about her! Her, her dress, her world! She would've recognized the world if it was under her parent's empire, but she couldn't remember any planet looking like this! She had finally done it! She was finally free!

“Um… hello?”

Chaeyoung covered her mouth as her eyes went wide.

“OhmygoshI’msosorryI’mstaringI’mjustsoexcitedthat-!”

The other girl laughed as Chaeyoung went silent.

“I’m glad to hear you're well. That crash sounded scary.”

“Yeah, I don’t ever wanna do that again,” Chaeyoung responded with an awkward chuckle and a dopey smile. “Oh! Right! I’m Chaeyoung by the way!”

The other woman gave a slight bow. “My name is Mina.”

“Mina…”

She tasted the name on her lips as it buzzed in her mouth. “Oh my gosh, Mina it’s so incredible to meet you I-”

She drifted her gaze away as she hugged one of her elbows.

“It’s just,” she couldn’t stop the tears from coming. “It’s just I thought I was gonna die out there. I thought I was gonna die and I would be alone and…”

She wiped her tears as she gave the biggest smile she could muster.

“I’m just so grateful…”

The tears continued to flow as she continued to try to wipe them away, but they just kept coming. There was just so much pent up despair, and anger, and sadness that she’d been bottling down that-

“I’m glad you’re here to Chaeyoung.”

She froze as Mina pulled her in. Mina hugged Chaeyoung tightly as she tried desperately to not let her own tears fall.

“I’m glad you’re here to.”

A happy sigh escaped Chaeyoung she returned the hug. “I’m glad to hear that. I was kinda worried I’d already worn out my welcome.”

A light giggle escaped Mina. “Never, though I hope I can prove to be worthwhile company. I…”

Mina gave a sigh as Chaeyoung gave her a worried look.

“What is it?”

Mina peeked her gaze towards Chaeyoung before turning it away again.

“I’m the only person here.”

“Really?” Chaeyoung asked dumbfoundedly. “What about your parents? Family? Anything?”

Mina shook her head. “I’m a nymph. I came into being on this planet with the sole purpose of protecting it. From what or who, I couldn’t tell you. I’ve just wandered this planet wondering…”

She paused, staring at her hand as if maybe she had the answer there and forgotten she had grabbed it.

A hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned around to see Chaeyoung with a grin that split her face in half.

“If that’s the case, then I’m even more grateful that I got to meet you. It sounds like you needed a friend as badly as I did.”

Mina’s eyes widened as a soft smile spread across her face.

“Thank you Chaeyoung.”

“Of course! It’s what friends are for!”

Mina giggled as Chaeyoung continued to smile impossibly wide. She had a friend! Like, a real live friend! A friend that she could do stuff with! Like…

“Um…” She began to feel a bit sheepish at the thought. “So, what do you usually do around here?”

“Oh,” Mina’s delicately closed her hand in front of her mouth. “Well, er, you see…”

Chaeyoung waited as she watched Mina continue to stumble over her word until she berated herself for asking such a stupid question. After all, what would she possibly do if she were the only person on the planet?

“You know what,” Chaeyoung snapped out of her slight panic as a small smile crossed Mina’s face. “How about I give you a tour?”

“Oh. Yeah! That sounds fantastic!”

Chaeyoung cheered as she bounded next to the nymph with the smile that just couldn’t leave her face. They chatted and laughed as Mina showed Chaeyoung a world of deep crystalline pools, tall luminous mushrooms and the bright pollen spores that seemed to shine just as strongly as the stars in the perpetually dark sky. Chaeyoung couldn't help but take it all in with wonder. Mina and her world were so magical that Chaeyoung couldn't believe she was there. She was so certain that the stars would swallow her for daring to defy fate that she couldn't help but thank the stars for guiding her to Mina.

She had finally found a place to call home.


End file.
